


A Home for Lost SOULs

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character-Driven Story, F/F, For the most part, Found Family, M/M, Multi, PJ is a salty gremlin, Rewrite, Short Chapters, Sort Of, adorable dorks caring for each other, here we go again, not beta read we die like we're fighting Undyne the Undying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: The multiverse had been around for a while; different AUs had been interacting with each other for almost as long.So it really shouldn't have come as such a surprise when children started appearing.There were far too many to count, now. Quite a large number forgotten or neglected by their parents.Perhaps this, also, shouldn't have come as a surprise: that they themselves were the ones to fix it.(Or, the Inheritance series: new and improved.)
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Blueberry/Red (Undertale), CherryBerry, Cream - Relationship, Cross/Dream (Undertale), Error/Ink (Undertale), Errorink, Geno/Reaper (Undertale), Goth/Palette Roller (Undertale), Gradient/Casey (Undertale), Grasey, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Paperfresh, Paperjam/Fresh (Undertale), Poth - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Two Bros (chillin in a hot tub, five feet apart cause they're not gay-)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onlyplatonicirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/gifts), [xEverlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEverlee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Council of the Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178905) by [Onlyplatonicirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlyplatonicirl/pseuds/Onlyplatonicirl). 



> Well, it sure has been a while!  
> The reason for this is that I really like the concepts/ideas behind the original Inheritance series, buuuuuuut the writing was kinda crappy, and there were way too many "plot twists" and no real planning.  
> So! Here we have a new version! It'll have pretty much three arcs (all of which are sort of from the original). I hope you enjoy :D

Gradient fidgeted with his hoodie strings, waiting for his friend - RazorKnightly, or, more accurately, Casey - to show up.

It was honestly a stupid idea for Gradient to be here at all, but if he wasn't, Casey would be stranded alone in a strange country, and Gradient just... couldn't let that happen. He'd (sort of) known Casey for a while now, and though he was kinda mean at first, he really was a good person.

And so here Gradient was, standing in the pouring rain, waiting.

* * *

Casey was confused, and slightly worried.

77DigiGlitch77, apparently called Gradient, was saying some rather ridiculous things.

To name but a few:

**Okay look i'm kind of an alien but not really. and no i do not live on earth**

**listen casey im just. kind of stressed. bc there's this whole thing with you, and then my mom is... uh... very busy. working**

**SERIOUSLY THOUGH DOES MAGIC EXIST**

Casey trusted his friend, and sincerely hoped that he knew what he was doing, but that didn't mean the texts weren't weird.

Whatever. He was here now, in America, and he had to find Gradient. He was... honestly kind of scared to be on his own.

**aight im here. where are you**

**in the car park, i'm hiding behind a red car with no roof**

**?? why are you hiding???**

**i really don't look even vaguely human**

Gradient really did seem set on the idea that he was some sort of alien. Not a space alien, though.

**...are you sure about that**

**Casey. I'm serious. I am not a human.**

**if you're lying i'll kick your ass**

**good thing i'm not lying**

Casey stared at his phone. He wasn't entirely sure about this, but hey, this was Gradient, the guy he'd spent hours cursing at video games with. His friend.

**i'll be there in 5**

Casey put his phone in his pocket and ran towards the car park. He slowed his pace once he spotted the car that Gradient had been talking about.

"Gradient?" he whisper-yelled. "I'm here!"

He heard a voice respond. It sounded glitchy and slightly distorted. "Great, okay, come around the back."

Casey did.

"Okay, cool. Now, uh, I'm invisible right now because I don't wanna freak you out," Gradient told him. "So yeah, I'm just gonna... turn visible now."

Casey probably would have screamed if he hadn't realized that Gradient didn't want to be found by more humans. Instead, he just said, "You're actually an alien."

"That I am," Gradient replied, smiling. "We kind of have to go before anyone sees me, though."

"...and how exactly are we leaving without anyone seeing you?"

Gradient grinned. "We're going to teleport. Hang on tight! Oh, and- _don't look down_."

"What-"

Gradient grabbed his arm, and they were gone.


	2. hey, how you doin well i'm doin just fine (i lied, i'm dying inside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes i will very likely make all of the chapter names vine references  
> this particular vine refers to PJ

Photoshop played with her strings, making a cat's cradle with them. Her mom, Error, was busy doing his... _work._

While she didn't like the "job" that Error did, there wasn't much she could do about it. Besides, she'd almost convinced him to stop, which was quite the achievement.

She finished the cat's cradle and clambered over to her beanbag. Even if she was on her own, this day wasn't too bad.

* * *

PaperJam - often nicknamed "PJ" - groaned as he realized where he was.

The anti-void.

PJ had meant to go to Underswap, to visit Strawberry and her parents, but he'd somehow ended up here. Out of all the places in the multiverse, he just _had_ to end up here.

He hated this place. Not because of the emptiness or even the person who lived here (although those were both bad), but because of the memories associated with it.

_The child didn't know who he was, or why he was here. He didn't know anything of the multiverse. He only knew that his parents were there - right there, in front of him! So he did the obvious thing: he wandered over to meet them._

_...he really shouldn't have._

PJ shook his head, trying to ignore the memories. Not what he needed. He needed to get out of here-

Someone was sitting on a beanbag a couple of feet away. At first, PJ thought it had to have been Error - who else would live in this dump? - but no, the figure was more small and delicately built than Error.

Cautiously, PJ approached them, the way one might approach a sleeping bear.

The figure turned around, then paused, staring at him for a moment before blurting out, "You look like Mom!"

PJ blinked. "You mean Error?" he asked.

The figure nodded, smiling. "Yeah! Oh, and my name's Photoshop. I _think_ I'm your sister. Are you PaperJam or Gradient? Or neither?"

"...PaperJam," PJ replied, smiling slightly.

Photoshop gasped. "Really?! Oh my stars, it's so nice to meet you!"

PJ was about to reply when he heard a portal opening behind him.

_Oh, stars, no._


	3. daddy?? (*splutters* do i LOOK like-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> at this point i'm writing this mostly because i want to see what happens next

"Oh. Shit," Error whispered.

PJ scowled.

Photoshop glanced between the two, confused. "Uh, Mom? What- what's happening?"

Error stared for a moment, before groaning, "Right. I never told you."

PJ glared at him. "I'll tell her." Glancing back over at Photoshop, he continued, "When Error and I first met, he... well, let's just say he kinda hated me on sight. He called me an abomination, told me I shouldn't exist, then left. Keep in mind I had only just been created."

"...oh." Photoshop stared at the ground. "That's... kinda messed up."

"Tell me something I don't know," Error groaned. "Hell, most of the things I've done are messed up."

PJ clapped sarcastically. "Ah, you finally figured it out! Congratulations!"

Photoshop fidgeted uncomfortably with her scarf.

Error sighed. "Okay, look. PaperJam, I know you're angry at me - and you have a right to be - but... I'm sorry, okay?"

PJ was silent for a moment, before responding, "Thank you, really, I- I can see you're trying to be a better person. But that doesn't make it okay, what you said. What you've done."

Error nodded, a slight smile on his face. "I think that's the most I can ask for."

* * *

Palette Roller sat on a tree stump, fidgeting with his scarf. Ink gave it to him, a long time ago, when he had been too young to remember anything. The only reason he knew was because Dream had told him.

Though he acted and looked only 12 years old, in truth, Palette was older than that; probably 20-something. Not like he cared, though - whatever age he really was, he was pretty much stuck at 12.

Palette kicked the road, his thoughts shifting as he stared at his scarf.

A reminder that Ink wasn't very present in his life, and probably never would be.

Palette couldn't actually _blame_ him; Ink was both soulless and very busy. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt.

Palette grumbled. All this aloneness was getting to him.

Hopefully Goth would get there soon. Then they could get nice cream.


End file.
